User blog:Wachowman/Parody 69 Good Rappers vs Bad Rappers (GhostBusters vs MythBusters)
Season 4 is here, and that means a new wave of Parodies shall be coming your way soon, and what a better number to start of a parody of a fantastic battle, please enjoy, and submit ideas for battles we might be having in ERB soon :) Notes Noah = Adam MSV = Jamie SM = Winston Dean = Egon Josh = Peter Jagaur = Ray Parody EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY THE BAD RAPPERS VS THE GOOD RAPPERS BEGIN Bad Rappers Are you tired of two nerds who love Horror, Who keep being stupid thinking their battles aren't torture. If you or the others, wanna rap like we do Just say our names, we know we're gunna beat you. No further, Limburgers, right up your ass, Battles like Coupes while, Igly You're both trash! Back Get the Users cheering like it's the ERB finale, Try to win your stupid battles? Man, you won't know what to say. The hard rapping of Jag hits hard like my main man DeanB, I'm not a sock, now give em a beating. Just like Cam, you're only about greatness, Get you kicked out of chat, You'll just be in distress. Good Rappers Wow, your raps are just too shitty to read, Let's show them how we do it on our fan made series. Your rapping is just horrible, you don't even try is what I'm guessing. In this rap battle, we'll give you all a lesson. Wanna make a good blog at least know how to edit right, Your groups half blocked, the other ones just aren't bright. You all make rap battles, that everyone calls shit, And then you start some fights, you're not respected. Good thing you guys aren't active here, treated just like trolls, Everyone loves us, that's how we roll. Bad Rappers That's enough from the Coder and loner with rats, Let's show both these bitches we can actually rap. Should we Heal? No! They'll both be, Hurting! We're like Bantha and Tkid in the tourney, We roast users when we all cross paths, Pumping out our battles, cause we all like to go fast. A dissing test retards, it's time for you to know, We rapped, we won, we Did A Go! Good Rappers That didn't make sense, your grammars what scares me, It's time to bring some Good Rappers from the Wiki. (Hai!) Disses getting sent, with Tiger, Bob and Trent, Tkid It's Five to Four you can't even beat one of the best. Bob You get banned or blocked, happened to you all once, Tiger Hmmmmmmm. MSV Why'd you stop? Tiger I couldn't think of a line These guys are so easy to insult I got lost in my mind Tavi Hmm... Hmm... Yo, I'll Wave, Tavi Wave, here to say, Your verses need work like all your Fanmades. I'mma judging and Ain't budging at anything you guys write, Even Wach know your grammars not that bright. My words so smart you can't complain to me, Just one look I know I'm winning. You best be afraid of the logic I bring, Cause Tavi just made ya'll look like STOC! Who Won!? Who's Next?! You Decide! Epic Rap Battles Of History! Who Won? Bad Rappers (SM, Josh, Dean, Jagaur) Good Rappers (MSV, Noah, Tiger, Bob, Tkid) Tavi Category:Blog posts